


Graduation Day

by Angearia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-17
Updated: 2009-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angearia/pseuds/Angearia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you deal with the pain of watching your lover leave?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation Day

Gasp. Exhale. Shudder.

Dry air grates aching lungs,  
Watch him walk away, frozen,  
Blink back tears, let one slip,  
Lone river of sorrow running down your cheek,  
Alone.

Forget how to breath,  
Forget how to move,  
Forget how to look away,

Gasp. Exhale. Shudder.

Pain burns your chest,  
Heart breaks, fractures,  
Mouth dry, vision blurred,  
Knees go weak, world spinning,  
Lie down, break down, let yourself rest,

Gasp. Exhale. Shudder.

Stiffen that spine,  
No time to be weak,  
Clear that mind,

Shattered heart cries out still,  
Silence it, shut it up tight,  
Stop its wailing, stop its whining,  
Stop listening to its cries,  
Deny the pain til it dies,

Breathe. Exhale.

In control now, good,  
Pain won't stop you, won't let it,  
Time to move on, you're strong,  
Time to move on, don't look back,  
Don't look back to find you've left your heart behind.


End file.
